This invention relates generally to woodworking and cabinet making, and more particularly to a dovetailing system.
Dovetail joints, once tediously cut with a saw and a chisel by hand only by skilled craftsmen, are now easily produced with a router and a dovetailing template which guides the router precisely. With a little practice, the average man can produce very decent dovetail joints this way.
With typical prior devices, a board or panel is set on edge and clamped against a table or fixture to which the dovetailing template is attached. The clamps, placed on either side of the board or panel, limit sideways movement of the workpiece, and thus limit the length of the dovetail that is produced. In order to enable people to cut very long dovetail joints, it would be desirable to have a dovetail apparatus that did not limit sideways movement of the workpiece, that is, one in which the clamping mechanism lay wholly outside of the path of the workpiece.